Draw A Circle
by eleanoralovesananias
Summary: Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Hidekaz Himaruya did just that, but he never expected his characters to become real. And now he's running out of pasta to feed them with. Rated K for total obliteration of the fourth wall.


I Created A World

Hidekaz Himaruya sat next to his kotatsu table, his back against it, in Japan. He had a computer next to him and a drawing pad in his lap. His chin rested on his pen, deep in thought. Then he lifted his head, smiled, and started a character sketch of Italy Veneziano. His pen danced across the paper, filling in, shading, correcting, all quickly as lightning. Then he stopped. He shook the pen. It was out of ink.  
"Things like that always happen when I'm trying to work," he grumbled. Then Himaruya set the pen and paper down, stood, and set off to the cabinet where he kept his drawing supplies.  
He opened the cabinet and searched for a pen. It seemed that he'd run out. Just when he was about to give up and go buy some new ones, his hand hit something in the very back of the cabinet. He grasped it and pulled it out. It was a pen, but a pen he'd never seen before. It was remarkably large, and seemed -but that was ridiculous - to be made out of solid gold. "That's weird," he wondered aloud. "I don't remember buying this." The manga artist shrugged. His house was so disorganized, what with all the Hetalia ideas, fan letters, drawing supplies and his own stuff, he probably ****had**** bought it and lost it. So he took it back to his seat at the kotatsu table and sat back down.  
Again, he sketched Italy. But he noticed something strange. As he drew each line, it started to glow softly.  
He stared at the glowing sketch and shrugged. "Probably just the ink." So Himaruya continued to sketch. Last of all, he added the curl: just a quick, spiral upward sweep.

The Japanese man gasped.

The drawing was MOVING! It glowed brighter and brighter, blinding the manga artist, who had taken refuge behind a pillow. Then the sketch started to move, lifting off the page and filling out, becoming 3D. Hidekaz Himaruya lifted up the pillow for protection; his eyes were as wide as saucers. At last, the brilliant light faded, and there, in front of his creator, was Italy Veneziano. Real.  
Himarya stared at his creation, then at his pen. "This thing is magic," he said, dumbstruck. Then he turned back to the Italian.  
The Japanese writer gawked at Italy, amazed by the level of detail and accuracy. "He's everything I ever imagined," he thought. In fact, Himaruya couldn't help admiring his own work. He examined the boy up and down, looking satisfied - not realizing that Feliciano had noticed him and was staring at the man like "who are you creeper?"

Feliciano had never been more scared in his entire life.  
He was used to being scared, but this - this was just ****wrong****. He had been minding his own business, making pasta in Doitsu's kitchen, when all of a sudden a blinding bright light had appeared, and now he was here. Wherever here was. And even more strangely, when he got here, he was in someone's house, and there was a strange man ogling him ****waaaaay**** too openly.  
"Um... can I... help you?" he asked awkwardly. What really wanted to ask was, can ****you**** help****me****? But for now, it would suffice to stop that weird man from staring at him like some kind of France.

Hidekaz Himaruya heard the Italian and blushed. He must have seemed pretty creepy, especially if Veneziano didn't know who he was. Which he probably didn't. He smiled awkwardly. "Um... sorry."

Italy looked at the man, unsure whether to smile back or run away. All his natural Italian instincts were screaming, "Run! Run away!" But he knew nothing about where he was or how he'd gotten there, and he certainly didn't know how to get back. His fear and indecision kept him rooted to the spot, eyeing the stranger warily. "Who are you, exactly?"

Himaruya broke into a genuine smile at his creation's innocence. He shook his head affectionately. "That, Feliciano, is a long story. Let's grab some pasta, and I'll tell you everything."


End file.
